To investigate the biochemistry of cells of the nervous system with particular regard to glycoprotein components and their roles in myelination and demyelination. Other myelin and oligodendroglial proteins and lipids will also be examined with the ultimate objective of understanding the molecular mechanisms of myelin formation and breakdown. Emphasis will be placed on the major myelin associated glycoprotein of the CNS and its role in demyelinating diseases such as multiple sclerosis.